Sirtuin proteins (also known as Sir2 proteins and silent mating type information regulation 2 proteins) are a family of proteins that regulate biological pathways in various organisms including bacteria, yeasts and mammals. Yeast sirtuin has been well characterized, and homologs known as SIRT1 through SIRT7 have been identified in humans. These proteins may act as deacetylases, lysine malonyl transferases or ADP (adenosine diphosphate) ribosyl transferases and regulate various activities within cells.
The sirtuin-6 (SIRT6) protein, encoded by the SIRT6 gene, is a protein that has been associated with energy metabolism.